


[podfic] They Came To Norway To Eat Our Brains

by reena_jenkins



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pete's World, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Torchwood base at Darlig ulv Stranden has a problem with zombies. Well, one zombie (suspected). And when the pictures come through in London, Rose is shocked to realize who it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] They Came To Norway To Eat Our Brains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Came To Norway To Eat Our Brains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5494) by doyle_sb4. 



  
******Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Warnings:** goes AU before series four of Nu!Who, contains some minor spoilers concerning Jack Harkness' personal history  
 **Length:** 00:33:03

 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DW\)%20_They%20Came%20To%20Norway%20To%20Eat%20Our%20Brains_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). Additionally, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?s3iwg591ldkbl7y).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is my fill for [](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/profile)[**podtor_who**](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/) 's 2011 month-long Doctor Who podficcing festival. Don't forget to drop by and check out all the new podfics coming this month!


End file.
